


Кладбище самолетов

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Dreams, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pirates, Sleep, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Санджи засыпает, просыпается. Видит сон, живет в реальности, и не знает, где проходит грань между ними.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эта идея возникла спонтанно, я не могла уснуть, и пришлось ее написать.  
> Ни на что не претендую, мне просто хотелось что-то необъяснимое и странное в духе концовки фильма "Начало" и в какой-то степени "Бойцовского клуба". Вышло или нет - на ваше усмотрение.  
> Лежит тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7779337

_Вспомни тот вид, который нам открывался с мыса_  
_Ярким пятном над морем восход_  
_И все, что я должен видеть – маленький глупый смысл_  
_Когда-нибудь я продолжу полет_

Валентин Стрыкало – Кладбище самолетов

Санджи проснулся от легкого покачивания. Кто-то настойчиво звал его и подталкивал в бок. Открыв глаза, он увидел вежливую улыбку стюардессы, она смотрела большими слегка уставшими глазами и ее голос утопал в общем гвалте приземлившегося самолета.

Пассажиры шумной толпой вытекали на трап прямо в руки встречающих.

Санджи моргнул несколько раз, заверив стюардессу в том, что ее помощь больше не нужна, кивнул в ответ на дежурную фразу и вытек на воздух вместе с остальными пассажирами.

Самолет приземлился в морском городе. Аэропорт обдувало морским ветром, приносящим крики чаек, на горизонте виднелась светло-голубая линия моря с крупными солнечными бликами на его поверхности. Санджи глубоко вздохнул, впитывая в себя прибрежный воздух, и оглянулся в поисках знакомых лиц.

Чуть поодаль от общей толпы стояла статная девушка в строгом костюме. Ее глаза были закрыты от солнца очками, короткие волосы трепало ветром и высвечивало на солнце, превращая в еще более рыжие, чем они выглядели обычно в помещении.

Из-за очков нельзя было точно сказать, куда устремлен ее взгляд, но Санджи знал, что она смотрит на него.

Солнце еще только начинало путь по небу, летним утром самолет приземлился в городе на берегу моря. Подойдя ближе, девушка кивнула в знак приветствия, собираясь что-то сказать, но Санджи перебил ее:

– Сразу на площадку? – спросил он без прелюдий.

На ее лице отразилось нечто напоминающее сдержанную усмешку, она чуть подняла голову и ответила:

– Если хотите.

Ветер со стороны моря приносил едва заметный соленый запах, он словно оседал внутри и вызывал воспоминания.

Море. Да. Ему снилось море.

Бескрайний океан, распространяющийся на многие мили вокруг и полное отсутствие хоть какого-либо намека на сушу. Легкое покачивание корабля, хлопанье паруса на ветру, шум волн о деревянный борт – обрывки, не складывающихся в единую картину.

– Что-то хорошее случилось? – спросила девушка.

Санджи улыбался.

– Возможно.

На площадке морской атмосферой не пахло. Зато пахло специями и жареными морепродуктами.

Новенький ассистент оператора заглядывался на прыгающие в масле креветки и облизывался, едва ли не пытаясь вылавливать их прямо так. Его глаза неотрывно следили за движениями поваров, и, смотря на него, Санджи мысленно задался вопросом, не устроился ли он работать на кулинарном шоу чтобы ему перепало каких-нибудь вкусностей.

Это был первый незначительный вопрос.

Второй вопрос возник, когда мальчишка получил от кого-то из съемочной команды за то, что прохлаждался вместо работы, и, увидев его извиняющееся выражение лица, как он улыбается от уха до уха, несмотря на то, что его точно не хвалят, Санджи задал себе второй вопрос. И ответ был утвердительным.

Ассистент оператора был в его сне про море. Улыбался так же широко, сидя на… Санджи просто не разбирался в морской терминологии и кораблестроении.

– Нами-сан?

В помещении она, наконец, сняла солнцезащитные очки, в руках у нее уже лежали несколько небольших папок, которые она протягивала Санджи.

– Да?

– Давно это парень здесь работает?

– А? Луффи? Пару месяцев, возможно.

– Он выглядит… не очень профессионально.

– Ну, он проблемный. Хотя с работой справляется – иначе бы его здесь не держали.

Вероятно, что так.

Наверное, подумал Санджи, я сталкивался с ним раньше, но не запомнил.

Ведь иначе, что бы он делал в его сне?

Рабочий день закончился быстрее, чем перелет через несколько стран, по ощущениям самого Санджи он тянулся куда как меньше. Среди участников он приметил парочку интересных экземпляров, но по существу большая часть из них годились только на работу в общепите.

Иногда люди ненавидели Санджи за его резко-критическую оценку.

Ну, как иногда. На самом деле, большую часть времени. Талант себя окупал только всеобщей ненавистью, хотя Санджи было плевать. Он делал то, что ему нравилось делать, плевать на остальных, если они ничего не стоят, незачем тратить свое время на них. Так думал он не все время, но обычно предпочитал не отвлекаться на рассуждения о мотивах своих поступков.

Окна гостиницы выходили на узкую полоску моря вдалеке, вплоть до берега тянулись линии улиц и исторических центров старого города, освещенные заходящим солнцем в оранжевые тона. Санджи потратил несколько минут, чтобы впитать в себя эту картину, прежде чем солнце зашло за горизонт, и город начал утопать в темно-серых оттенках.

Он задернул шторы и рухнул на постель, понимая, что ужасно вымотался за день, хотя ничего толком и не делал.

– Ненавижу самолеты, – буркнул он в подушку, прежде чем вырубиться.

…

Изнутри темноты раздавался голос.

– Санджи! Санджи, просыпайся!

Едва слышный высокий голосок пытался докричаться до него внутри темноты.

– Ну же! Просыпайся!

Голосок хотел, чтобы он проснулся, но хотел ли он просыпаться?

– Санджи!

Темнота начала постепенно отступать, сквозь тишину проступали привычные звуки: шум волн, трепет парусов, тоненький голосок, срываясь в истерику, звал его.

Санджи открыл глаза.

Первое, что он увидел – огромные черные пятна на светло-коричневом фоне прямо перед своим лицом. Ощутил, как что-то тяжелое давит на грудь и мешает дышать.

И словно со стороны услышал свой хриплый недовольный голос:

– Чоппер, слезь с меня.

Олененок резко дернулся, радостный возглас вырвался из него, и он тут же спустился на пол, оповещая всю команду.

Команда не в полном составе смотрела на него с легким испугом во взглядах. Луффи кинулся обнимать его, обвивая руками, словно змея, в несколько оборотов, и плакаться, что он не может больше жить без мяса, что Нами не кормит его как должно, а без еды он тут загнется, и тогда… в целом, вел себя как обычно.

– Что произошло? – все же решился спросить Санджи, потому что…

Не помнил причины, по которой все могли так волноваться за него.

– Ты не просыпался двое суток, – донесся до него голос Чоппера. – Сначала я подумал, что это последствия острова, но не нашел никаких изменений, и…

Дальше Санджи слышал только прерывающиеся извинения, Чоппер собирался в очередной раз корить себя за невнимательность, неосмотрительность, переходя на невнимательность и неосмотрительность Санджи.

– Мы думали, что это что-то вроде снотворного, – продолжила за него Нами, у нее под глазами расплывались едва заметные синие круги, словно она не спала в обмен на его сон.

Санджи тихо чертыхнулся. Заставлять ее так волноваться о себе никогда не входило в его планы, даже если мысль, что о нем думали и беспокоились, приятно грела душу.

Нами тем временем продолжала:

– На острове много странных деревьев, но Чоппер ничего не нашел, и решил, что лучше будет оставить все как есть. Но ты не просыпался… очень долго…

Она замолчала, не в силах произнести фразу до конца. Санджи захотелось переспросить, что она имела ввиду, а потом он просто посмотрел еще раз в их лица, и понял все сам: в какой-то момент они практически считали его мертвым.

От этой мысли что-то внутри взбунтовалось, но тут же улеглось под осознанием, что он и правда мог бы быть мертв. Если бы помнил, что произошло.

О чем он и сообщил Чопперу.

– Память, возможно, вернется. Хотелось бы. Тогда мы могли бы понять, что именно случилось на острове.

С его возвращением на корабле стало оживленнее. Спала атмосфера беспокойства и жизнь потянулась своим чередом. Команда выдохнула накопившееся волнение и могла продолжать путешествие.

Чоппер спрашивал о его самочувствии, но Санджи не ощущал ничего необычного. Ни усталости, ни сонливости, никакого головокружения, мушек перед глазами, Чоппер, пожалуйста, ты узнал все, что хотел, отпусти меня уже.

Он правда чувствовал себя нормально. Возможно, даже хорошо.

С учетом знания о том, что прекрасная Нами-сан так беспокоилась о нем, практически отлично.

– Не о чем беспокоиться, все нормально, – заверил он маленького доктора, Чоппер только с сомнением кивнул.

– Я буду наблюдать за тобой.

Спорить было бы просто бесполезно.

– Ладно.

Больше всего рад был, кажется, Луффи. Возможно, он был рад не столько возвращению Санджи, сколько возвращению Санджи к его обязанностям.

Иногда, в такие вот моменты, он всерьез задавался вопросом, а что они делали до того, как он присоединился к ним.

Вопрос был, правда, риторический.

К середине дня Чоппер снова начал задавать вопросы:

– Скажи, тебе снилось что-нибудь необычное, пока ты спал?

Санджи задумался, но ничего конкретного в голову не приходило. Сны не часто оставались в его памяти надолго, обрывками они уплывали глубоко в сознание и пропадали там навечно. Не то чтобы его это сильно волновало.

– Ничего необычного.

– Точно?

– Думаю, да.

– Ты точно в этом уверен?

– Чоппер, слушай, со мной все впорядке. Я не знаю, что это было, но оно закончилось, может, мы не будем к этому возвращаться? – даже слишком раздраженно бросил Санджи.

Олененок замолчал, насупившись, поднял на него свои большие глаза и серьезно произнес:

– Я все равно буду наблюдать.

– Как скажешь.

После навязчивых вопросов хотелось курить, Санджи потянулся за сигаретами в карман, и…

Не нашел кармана там, где он всегда был.

В недоумении он глянул вниз, но вместо дощатого пола корабля увидел светлый приглушенный светом ворс ковра.

– Санджи! – раздался крик Чоппера где-то сбоку, топот ног, шум волн.

Темнота моргнула его глазами несколько раз, и вместо топота он услышал знакомый тихий оклик:

– Санджи? С тобой все хорошо?

Он снова моргнул, огляделся по сторонам. За окном к горизонту уходил город, за домами в море тонуло солнце. Это не та же гостиница, где он засыпал, промелькнуло в голове осознание.

Город уходил вниз ровными рядами улиц и был для Санджи совершенно точно знаком.

Он знал его название, знал название улиц, номер дома и квартиры. Новый жилой комплекс вблизи берега, четырнадцатый этаж, дважды влево от лифта.

Он жил здесь уже как третий год.

Огромное окно, аквариум справа, слева дверь. При установки мебели доставщики повредили косяк возле петли, Санджи знал и про царапину на паркете в прихожей, под ковриком у двери.

Он знал о каждой мелочи, которая составляла суть его собственного дома, кроме того, как он оказался здесь.

И почему кто-то держит его так крепко за плечи, словно он… собирался падать в обморок?

– Все нормально.

– Точно? – и голос такой знакомый, словно он слышал его внутри сна в общем шуме взволнованных голосов. – Надеюсь, ты не забываешь принимать свои таблетки?

Ах да. Анемия. Как можно было забыть об этом. Вот почему он собирался падать в обморок.

– Конечно же, нет. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

– Чего ты злишься-то так? Я просто спросил.

Санджи видел перед собой ворсинки ковра, а голос, говорящий напротив него был таким знакомым, но сознание не позволяло посмотреть до того, как он вспомнит.

Он хотел вспомнить об этом сам, ведь от этого зависело… ничего, в общем-то.

– Прости.

– Да неважно. Тебе бы отдохнуть лучше.

В ответ он только неуверенно кивнул. Позволил довести себя до кровати. Ноги слегка подкашивались, руки подрагивали. Но в остальном состояние казалось приемлемым.

Нет. Он не падал в обморок. Если бы он падал в обморок, он бы уже лежал на кровати. Не первый раз же случается подобное, окружающие знают, что делать.

(Тогда что это было? Переутомление?)

Санджи, оказавшись на кровати, наконец, перестал бороться со своим внутренним желанием вспомнить, он поднял глаза на опустившегося рядом человека, тот успел забраться повыше, опереться спиной на подушки и протягивал руки к Санджи, приглашающе.

Никаких противоречий внутри своего разума Санджи не нашел, устраиваясь в объятиях.

– Рассказывай, что это было.

– А что было?

– Издеваешься, что ли? Ты стоял там и смотрел в одну точку с минуту, наверное.

– А, это. Я не знаю, что это. У меня в последнее время странные сны.

– Причем здесь сны?

– Иногда я вижу их днем.

– Это называется галлюцинации.

– Может, и так.

– Тебе бы к врачу с этим.

– Потом. Все потом. Хочешь, расскажу, что мне снится? Это довольно забавно.

– Давай.

В объятиях было тепло, Санджи откинул голову на плечо, закрывая глаза.

– Мне снится, что мы плывем в море на деревянном корабле. Ну, знаешь, такие старые, парусные. И я там вроде корабельного кока.

– Кто бы сомневался. Даже во сне от своих поварешек оторваться не можешь, мистер-мое-имя-останется-в-истории.

– Заткнись. Оно и останется, – низкий голос протянул нечто согласное прямо возле его макушки, отчего по шее побежали мурашки, но спорить и перебивать больше не стал.

– Ты там тоже был. Носился с тремя мечами, с одним в зубах, как только они целыми остались.

– Ты что-то имеешь против моих зубов? – Санджи ощутил легкий укус на шее и рассмеялся, дергаясь в сторону.

– Если ты и дальше будешь мешать мне, то я не буду рассказывать.

– Я не мешаю.

– Нами тоже была там.

– Твой менеджер?

– Ага. Только вместо костюмов она носила более... приземленную одежду. Серьезно, ты видел ее хоть раз не в костюме? Вот и я нет… У нее там был компас на руке специальный, потому что в этом океане, где мы плыли, не работал обычный компас. И еще там в воде куча странных монстров огромных, и мы ловили их, чтобы приготовить. И новенький ассистент наш, знаешь его? Ну, в любом случае, он был нашим капитаном, правда, как капитан он ничего не делал, только просил еды.

– Всегда знал, что ты помешан на море.

– Морские путешествия – это здорово. Был бы у меня выбор, я бы лучше на кораблях, чем на самолетах. Ненавижу их. Не поспать нормально, ни настроиться потом ни на что.

– Могу помочь тебе настроиться на кое-что поинтереснее, – протянул голос прямо на ухо.

– Перестань, это щекотно.

Рука, до этого обнимающая за талию, медленно поползла вниз. Издевательски медленно расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке, сначала нижние, потом все выше и выше, юркнула внутрь. Щекотно превратилось во что-то более интимное.

– Зо-о-оро, перестань.

– Тсс.

– Я спать хочу.

– Скоро не будешь.

В одном он был прав: сон как рукой сняло.


	2. Chapter 2

_Город из тех, что хочешь, хочешь быстрей покинуть_  
_Песни полярной ночи во сне_  
_Я рассекаю небо над ледяной пустыней_  
_Я рассекаю небо во сне_

Открыв глаза, Санджи увидел разгневанную мордочку Чоппера, ощутил нечто вроде дежавю, и виновато спросил, почему он так злобно смотрит.

– Ты упал в обморок, Санджи... Мы все перепугались. Но на самом деле, ты снова уснул, на этот раз всего на пару часов… Но! Я же говорил тебе! – слова Чоппера звучали грозно и достаточно громко, чтобы слышал кто-то еще, кроме самого пациента.

– Это называется сонная болезнь, – продолжал Чоппер, стоя на постели возле его головы, весь его вид будто бы выражал: “Я говорил тебе, но ты меня не слушал, и теперь поплатился за это”. – Я спрошу еще раз, Санджи: что тебе снится?

– Ничего интересного.

– Все, что тебе снится, имеет прямое отношение к болезни. Ее суть заключается в том, что зараженному снится исполнение его мечты, некий мир, в котором вся его жизнь построена так, как ему бы хотелось. Знать, что тебе снится, очень важно для меня!

Не то чтобы Санджи волновали сны, но заставлять других волноваться о его самочувствии ему не нравилось. Он уже видел расстроенное выражение лица Нами-сан, больше не хотел. Да и остальные члены команды тоже так или иначе беспокоились о нем. Чоппер был очень серьезен, смотря неожиданно прямо и грозно.

– Постарайся вспомнить хоть что-то.

Санджи попытался исполнить просьбу (или приказ), но на ум приходили только общие черты.

Он видел некий другой, вполне вероятно, что параллельный мир, в котором весь океан был изучен, а люди жили на больших континентах и перемещались по суше или воздуху. В этом мире он продолжал быть собой, как ему казалось, только вместо корабля работал в хорошо известном ресторане, ездил по кулинарным конкурсам в качестве жюри, жил в высоком здании недалеко от моря с аквариумом в половину стены и…

– О, он проснулся?

– Зоро! – испуганно воскликнул Чоппер, спрыгнул с постели и с резко изменившейся интонацией, словно вспомнил что-то, произнес. – Тебе сюда нельзя!

– Почему?

– Врачебная тайна!

Зоро в недоумении посмотрел сначала на Чоппера, потом на Санджи, кивнул обоим по очереди.

– Не падай больше в обмороки, – бросил он перед тем как уйти, и Санджи закончил начатую мысль.

… и трахался с кем-то вроде него.

Смотри правде в глаза, сказал его внутренний голос, конкретно с ним.

С тем, кем был он в том другом мире его сна.

Причина была ему неизвестна. Да и зачем нужна причина, чтобы состоять с кем-то в отношениях. Санджи-из-сна она не была нужна.

Чопперу он рассказал все, кроме последнего пункта, олененок покивал с умным видом, сделал умные записи, после чего попросил Санджи закрыть глаза, обещая, что придумает, как справиться с его болезнью.

Сомневаться в его словах не приходилось, голос Чоппера проникал в его сознание, он пытался что-то узнать, но Санджи никак не мог расслышать, что именно, он спросил:

– Что?

И его голос из тонкого превратился в прокуренный бас, который сдержанно повторил:

– Как давно вам снятся эти сны?

Открыв глаза в очередной раз, он понял, что находится не на корабле, а в медицинском кабинете где-то на суше. Полы не шатало, а за окном виднелись края соседних корпусов больницы. Где-то на суше мира внутри сна. Переборов состояние легкого ступора, он ответил:

– Несколько недель.

– Они повторяются?

– В общем, они все об одном, но события меняются.

– Когда вы просыпаетесь, есть ощущение, что вы должны были что-то сделать, но не сделали?

– Нет.

– А внутри самого сна вы понимаете, что это сон?

– Нет, он выглядит очень реальным. Словно я на самом деле нахожусь там.

– Провалы в памяти бывают?

– Да, иногда я закрываю глаза днем, вижу сон, а потом осознаю, что нахожусь уже в другом месте.

– Что ж, понятно. Тогда последний вопрос: когда вы в последний раз принимали наркотики?

Внутренний триггер сорвало, Санджи практически зашипел:

– Доктор. Вы взяли у меня кровь. Сами посмотрите.

– Обязательно посмотрю. Но я обязан задать этот вопрос.

– Не помню, давно.

– Хорошо. Я выпишу вам препарат, чтобы не было провалов в памяти. Если станет хуже, приходите, будем дальше смотреть.

Рецепт оказался у Санджи в руках. Он моргнул, и оказался в аптеке, затем в лифте, перед дверью квартиры.

Закрыл глаза и открыл их уж от того, что кто-то сильно трясет его за предплечья.

Реальность вокруг становилась обрывками. Он не помнил, как добрался до дома, где лежали ключи и точно ли он вынул их из замочной скважины. Он не помнил, как оказался на приеме врача, и почему у Зоро такое выражение лица, словно он пытался сделать что-то непоправимое.

– Да что с тобой такое творится? – практически кричал он.

Санджи пошатывало от его движений, он как листок на ветру двигался от малейшего движения. Нога почему-то ужасно ныла, и опираться на нее было больно, он опустил взгляд вниз, чтобы глянуть, но ничего не увидел, кроме испачканных штанов.

Ах да. Память слегка прояснилась. Его же чуть не сбила машина. Вот почему Зоро так зол.

– Ничего со мной не творится. Ты слишком громкий, – устало протянул он.

Смотря на его разгневанное лицо, хотелось закурить, Санджи попытался достать сигареты, но руки ощущались такими безвольными, зажатые в крепком захвате.

Потом он вспомнил, что вообще-то не курит.

– Только не говори мне…

Санджи даже не сопротивлялся, он вяло что-то сказал, о том, что Зоро слишком много беспокоится, и только смотрел, как он расстегивает манжеты и закатывает рукава его рубашки, ощупывает вены на предплечье.

Разве у него не должны быть шершавые руки, промелькнуло в голове у Санджи словно в вакууме, а затем триггер сработал вновь.

Он резко выдернул руки, отшатнулся назад, разматывая рукава с остервенением:

– Издеваешься?! Вы все сговорились, что ли?! Что ты хочешь там найти? Следы от уколов? Еще что похуже? Их там нет! Их нигде нет, уяснил?! Я тысячу лет назад завязал с наркотиками, и не собираюсь нырять с головой в это дерьмо еще раз!

Зоро поднял руки в примирительном жесте, сделал небольшой шаг вперед, но Санджи отшатнулся только еще больше.

– Неужели так сложно просто мне поверить? Зачем все эти проверки? – его голос сорвался, он перешел на хриплый шепот. Обхватил себя руками, потому что его начинало трясти, опустил голову, пытаясь собраться в клубочек. – Я надеялся, что хотя бы ты мне поверишь…

– Я тебе верю.

– Что-то не видно!

– Да я помочь тебе хочу! Мне совершенно не нравится вся эта херня, которая с тобой происходит!

– Мне она тоже не нравится! Я даже не знаю, что со мной…

Он начинал дрожать крупной дрожью, стоял на месте, не двигаясь и не смотря ни на что. Зоро подошел ближе, осторожно протянул к нему руку, на что тот никак не отреагировал, он потянулся и сжал его в крепких объятьях.

Нервное напряжение нескольких недель, закрученное в единый комок, начинало разворачиваться, падать вниз, словно лавина, уничтожая под собой все.

Санджи сломался.

Между тихими всхлипами он пытался продолжать говорить:

– Я не хочу видеть эти сны. Я не хочу туда больше. Не хочу, – он говорил срывающимся шепотом, повторял слова, снова и снова, Зоро прижал его к себе, крепче сжимая, словно это помогло бы удержать Санджи от его медленного саморазрушения.

– Все хорошо. Мы справимся с этим, не волнуйся.

Санджи понимал, что ему откровенно врут, что Зоро использует эти клишированные слова только чтобы его успокоить, но даже с этим знанием в голове, он ощущал, как постепенно его истерика отпускала.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – его продолжало трясти, он сцепил руки за спиной у Зоро и уткнулся в плечо.

– Ну, я не знаю. Но мы все равно справимся.

Санджи не мог ему верить, но все равно слова успокаивали.

– Больше никакого моря, никаких кораблей, никаких соломенных шляп.

Голос успокаивал и, закрывая глаза в очередной раз, Санджи старался не думать о том, что ни слова не говорил про соломенные шляпы.

–

– Санджи?

Голос Чоппера каждый раз стал практически неотъемлемой частью его пробуждения.

– Ты меня слышишь?

– Слышу.

– Сколько пальцев я показываю?

– У тебя нет пальцев.

– Так, уже неплохо. Галлюцинации? Головная боль? Тошнота?

– Нет. Все нормально.

Хотелось сказать “хорошо”, но подумалось, что “хорошо” слишком оптимистичное понятие.

Пахло медикаментами и морской водой, корабль покачивало на волнах. Санджи ущипнул себя за руку. Было больно. Не то чтобы очень, но ощутимо. Говорят, во сне не может быть больно. Во сне не ощущаешь никаких эмоций, но у Санджи сны были слишком реалистичные, словно существовали на самом деле: и сны, и эмоции. Он видел все вокруг себя и дышал воздухом перенаселенных городов, чувствовал боль, чихал от пыли, ощущал вкус еды, прохладу ночного воздуха и тепло успокаивающих объятий.

Насколько все, что происходило там, с другой стороны, было сном?

– Что ты сделал, Чоппер?

– Твоя сонная болезнь была вызвана особой пыльцой с последнего острова. Вероятно, что-то вроде формы аллергии. Я всего лишь использовать противоаллергические.

– Почему она подействовала только на меня?

– Иммунная система у всех разная. В твоем случае проявилось аллергией, это объясняет, почему она не повлияла на остальных.

– Зачем тебе тогда нужно было знать, что мне снится?

– Как я уже говорил, при сонной болезни человеку снится то, о чем он мечтает больше всего. Обычно эти сны рано или поздно превращаются в кошмары, у человека начинается бессонница, затем провалы в памяти, депрессия или эмоциональная неустойчивость, может доходить до суицида. Мне нужно было знать, насколько далеко зашла болезнь. Ты еще не до конца выздоровел, но мне удалось разбудить тебя практически сразу, это хороший знак.

Дверь со скрипом открылась, в проеме появился Зоро с подносом. Санджи долго смотрел на него, и ему казалось, что он столько всего упускает.

– О, Зоро, ты вовремя, посидишь с Санджи, пока я отойду?

Он кивнул заторможенно. Поставил поднос на столик, пододвинул стул ближе, опустился на него. Санджи продолжал смотреть.

– Официантом подрабатываешь?

– Сиделкой твоей подрабатываю.

Шутку он не оценил. Потому что она была не смешная. Чопперу он немного сорвал, стены вокруг слегка покачивало, и дело было не в движении корабля, к такому Санджи привык с детства. От руки вверх шло несколько трубок, капельница мерно заливала в его вены лекарство, подобранное их маленьким доктором.

– Сколько прошло времени… ну, с начала.

– Практически неделя.

– Правда? Мне казалось, не больше трех дней…

– Провалы в памяти? Чоппер говорил, что может быть такое.

– Видимо.

Воспоминание только что пережитого сна казались реальными настолько, словно он а самом деле был там, словно он и правда пострадал из-за… этой болезни.

Желание закурить вернулось оттуда с новой силой, Санджи резко повернул голову в сторону прикроватной тумбочки, о чем моментально пожалел, ощутив, что стены вокруг начинают качаться с новой силой. Ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего сигареты, на ней не было.

На подносе между тарелками сиротливо лежала зажигалка.

Со стороны Зоро что-то подозрительно зашуршало, но, помня предыдущий опыт, Санджи не стал разворачиваться так же резко.

На кровать мягко упала начатая пачка сигарет. Он посмотрел сначала на нее, так же медленно поднял голову, бросил взгляд на Зоро, который едва заметно улыбался какой-то жуткой нахальной полуулыбкой. Ублюдок понимающий.

Дым расплылся в воздухе, постепенно его затягивало в открытый иллюминатор. Никотин заполнял сначала легкие, кровью доставлялся в мозг и вызывал легкое торможение, успокаивая нервы, которые все еще продолжали оставаться в напряженном состоянии.

Санджи задумался. По какой-то причине он не знал, о чем они говорили до этого. И говорили ли когда-нибудь вообще на какую-либо тему, кроме мелких переругиваний или бытовых вопросов. Память подсказывала, что не особо-то Зоро горел желанием с ним разговаривать. А Санджи… ему и не интересно было. Все их разговоры ограничивались ситуациями, в которых Санджи говорил что-то прелестным дамам, а Зоро кидался в него оскорблениями. Словно все это задевало его чувства. Словно у такого спокойного маримо могли быть чувства.

Во сне все было просто, насколько могла быть простой ситуация медленного схождения с ума. Во сне он ощущал себя… обреченным. Последнее, что Санджи запомнил из всех событий – это ту свою истерику после аварии. Она ощущалась как настоящая, боль тогда казалась практически реальной, но она не могла быть реальной, ведь все было лишь сном.

Сейчас нога у него не болела, и желания реветь навзрыд тоже не было.

Сейчас он сидел на кровати и смотрел на своего молчаливого собеседника.

Зоро тоже смотрел на него в ответ.

Интересно, спросил себя Санджи, почему они там во сне были вместе? Потому что особенности той реальности позволяли им это? Почему они жили в одной квартире? Почему Санджи доверял ему там больше, чем себе?

По правде говоря, ему хотелось бы посмотреть эту историю еще раз, но больше он надеялся, что никогда ее не увидит.

– Что тебе снилось? – спросил Зоро неожиданно.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе будет это интересно.

– Ты улыбался. Во сне. Какое-то время. Поэтому…

Санджи зацепился даже не за мысль.

– Ты был здесь?

– Все здесь были. Делали ставки, кому повезет в очередной раз. Везло обычно Чопперу.

– Я заметил.

Дальше так и сидели в тишине. Потому что Зоро ждал, что Санджи ответит, а Санджи отвечать не планировал.

А потом Зоро потянулся мимо трубочек капельницы и положил свою руку поверх руки Санджи. Просто в качестве моральной поддержки. В ответ на это он посмотрел слегка ошарашено, но как и во сне не нашел никаких противоречий внутри себя.

Рука у Зоро все же была слегка шершавой, и смотрелась на фоне его длинных пальцев вполне приемлемо.

– Читал сказки про спящую красавицу? – невпопад спросил Санджи, слегка сжимая пальцы и поднимая взгляд. Дым от сигареты заполнял помещение, кровью доставлялся мозгу и, вероятно, поэтому голова до сих пор продолжала слегка кружиться.

Зоро долго смотрел точно в глаза, выискивая что-то известное ему одному. Санджи задался вопросом, правильно ли вообще он поступает, что потом делать со всем этим, что если Чоппер вернется сейчас, а если не Чоппер, а кто-кто другой…

Впрочем, подумал он, если это сон, то во сне можно все, а с реальностью он как-нибудь да разберется.

Запах сигаретного дыма вмешивался с морем в иллюминаторе.

На очередном выдохе, он закрыл глаза.

_Солнце утонет в море, где-то там за домами_  
_Я непременно вскоре проснусь_


End file.
